Mixup of the Canon
by Jadan
Summary: A few characters not belonging to the Canon of LOTR find themselves at Bag End
1. Default Chapter

[A/N: I know this is breaking every single rule of the Canon, but out of complete boredom I can't help but write this stupid story. It's only under Lord of the Rings b/c that's where it starts. In actuality it's a bit of everything.] 

It was a sunny day at Bag End and Frodo and Sam were sitting on the front step in front of Bag End. "Nothing exciting ever happens around here," Frodo sighed and propped his chin on his palm. Sam could only nod. "How about we play hide-and-seek?" Frodo straightened and grinned. 

"No fun," Sam said and glanced at him. "You cheat Mister Frodo with that darn ring of yours."

Frodo looked down at the heavy gold ring and smiled sheepishly. "I won't this time. I promise."

Sam looked uncertain. He didn't really want to play hide-and-seek with Frodo; it just wasn't ever any fun with him. "We don't have enough people!" he blurted out and glanced at Frodo. Sure enough that put a damper on Frodo's gaiety and he slumped back to the ground. 

But out of the middle of nowhere a large rip sounded and the sky just seemed to burst open. Out of the rather large gap a big green dragon flapped in and landed very close to Sam. He shrieked, leaped into Frodo's lap and gripped his neck. "Sam, geroff! You're choking me!" Frodo rolled his eyes and managed to pry Sam's hands from around his neck. 

A metal helmet appeared over the back of the dragon, the feather plume waving slightly in the breeze. With a clink and clunk the rider hopped down, narrowly missing the wing that moved faintly. They stood, decked in leather and the helmet covered the whole face but the eyes that were brown. 

Frodo pushed Sam off his lap, standing up to his full height of three feet, four inches and tried to look taller when he noticed how far he had to crane his head to stare at the stranger. "Who are you and why did your dragon landed in my begonias?" he demanded. His hands dug into his little hips and he glared at the foreigner.

"I am Alhana Starbreeze, and this is Ice Breeze," the woman replied stiffly. She glared at them and pulled off her helmet. Long brown hair tumbled down past her shoulders and pointed ears showed that she was an elf. She looked around. "Where am I?" 

"Not off Mister Frodo's begonias," Sam stood up beside Frodo, taking his stance. 

Alhana rolled her eyes and obliged to the short creatures, still wary of what these odd things might do to her if provoked. She sent a look to the dragon and it moved, sitting now on the daffodils. Sam yelped but changed his mind when Alhana glanced at him ferociously. Daffodils will always grow back. "Now where am I?" she repeated, tucking helmet under arm and staring.

They stared back and a staring contest began. Little did Alhana know that hobbits were a lot like cats. They don't blink often. But the contest was on, so they stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and they stared and stared and stared some more. The contest ended with a rude interruption of two horses galloping through Sam's carefully tended garden. Clods of dirt and colorful flowers were flung out from behind the horses' hooves. They slid to a halt, cagey of the dragon that sunned himself in the afternoon sunlight. 

The three turned to the new strangers glancing them over. The horses were well bred; the proud arch of the neck sleek and muscular. They had on no bridles, only saddles that seemed more like blankets than saddles. No stirrups were there, and the legs of the riders clung to the sides expertly. They slid off and too looked around. They were dressed in loose pants and shirts in desert colors and skin tanned by the sun. The only other colors on the couple were the bright sashes around their waists. Swords hung off the sashes and Frodo and Sam felt intimidate. 

The two small hobbits looked back and forth between Alhana and the new arrivals. The strangers stared back curiously before turning to each other and speaking softly in a language no one understood. Finally, they swung back around to look at the hobbits and the elf once again. "Who are you?" Frodo finally spoke up, using the common tongue.

These people didn't hesitate to reply. "I am Corlath, King of the Hillfolk. And this is Lady Harimad-sol."

Frodo looked thoughtfully between them and Alhana. His stomach rumbled hungrily and he could tell by the position of the sun that it was far past tea time. "Well," he said contemplatively. "It is past tea time. Would you care to join us?" Frodo wasn't about to leave these characters wandering around the Shire nor did he want to leave Sam all alone with them. 

The trio looked surprised but agreed. Frodo smiled like a good host should and led them in doors. He heard "oofs" and "ows" echo throughout the house as the larger beings came in and he peeped his head out of the kitchen, concern written on his face. 

"Are you ok??" he asked and they turned towards him, rubbing bruised heads and abused elbows. "Come and sit down. You won't hurt yourself as much." He tried to hide a grin as Corlath banged his head on a hanging copper pot and swear. They agreed readily and sat down in the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two. TEA TIME! 

Frodo busied himself putting the kettle on the stove and pulling out muffins and such that hobbits eat for teatime. He handed Corlath a bag of cold ice, taking pity on the tall man. Corlath took it with a smile of thanks but shook his head. Frodo shrugged and offered it to Alhana. She plucked it out of his hands eagerly, and smiled thinly.

The tea things were quickly set up, and the tea poured. A quiet descended over the group as tea was sipped and muffins devoured. "So, where are we?" Alhana swallowed her last bite of mulberry muffin and glanced at the hobbits.

Frodo sighed, setting down his teacup. "You are currently in Bag End. And Bag End is in the Shire."

"And the Shire is in Middle-Earth," Sam piped in, in case they didn't know. That wasn't a possibility to the hobbits, but just to make sure…

The three looked at the hobbits blankly. "Where?" Corlath asked. 

"Middle-Earth," Frodo repeated and stood up. "Follow me." He glanced behind him at the doorway and than shook his head at the awkwardness the humans and elf showed. He escorted them into the study and to the map-filled table. He flipped open a large book and pointed to the map he had turned to. "This is Middle-Earth." 

Corlath moved beside him and looked down at the drawing. He glanced up at Frodo. "Mind if I?" he asked. Frodo shook his head and Corlath turned the page. Frodo's eyes widen suddenly and he eeped. A new land he had never seen before filled the page.

"I've never seen that place before," Frodo whispered. He glanced up at Corlath.

"That's Damar," Corlath explained and pointed to the set of hill at one end. "And that's where the Hillfolk live." Harimad-sol, Sam and Alhana crowded around the table to see the world Corlath was showing. 

Alhana took the book, turned a few pages and slid the book back. "That's Krynn," she pointed to a new world. "And that's one of the cities of the elves, Qualinesti. I couldn't find you my city for it is hidden and takes a sharp eye to pick out." She closed the book quietly and glanced around the small cozy room. Her eyes widen and the others turned to see what she was staring at. From out of the fire that burned in the hearth a woman appeared. The flames licked around her and as she began to step out they twisted into shapes of dogs. The silky hunting dogs milled around her, confused and nervous. She was dressed in a white deerskin dress and didn't seem hurt by the fire. That wasn't the odd thing, though. Her hair was an iridescent white and her eyes were black and fathomless. She looked at the other sharply and Frodo sighed. He headed back to the kitchen. Another one to offer tea to. He came back, teacup in hand and smiled up at the pretty lady. 

"I am Frodo Baggins. Welcome," he presented the teacup to her. "Please sit. We want to know who you are and where you are from."

The lady looked confused but allowed Frodo to press her onto a stool. "I am called Lissar Lissla by some and Deerskin by others. I come from a land even I do not know of." The others looked surprised and she shrugged. "And who are you all? And where am I?"

"I am Frodo," he repeated. "And this is my friend Sam. And Corlath, Harimad-sol and Alhana. You are in Bag Ends, which is in the Shire."

"In Middle-Earth," Harimad-sol finished. "And please all, call me Hari. Harimad-sol is so.. so formal." She waved a hand through the air and smiled good-naturally. 


End file.
